


Castle on the Hill (or The reason Bellamy doesn't like Ed Sheeran)

by Darlingheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingheart/pseuds/Darlingheart
Summary: A modern au where Bellamy and Clarke discuss Ed Sheeran, a lotOr, five times that they think Ed Sheeran is a d*ck and one where they don't





	Castle on the Hill (or The reason Bellamy doesn't like Ed Sheeran)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is other than silly and fluffy but I needed a break from the angst-apalooza that is Can You Ever Go Home Again. 
> 
> To misquote Kanye, 'no disrespect to Ed Sheeran'

“Ed Sheeran’s a dick.” Is how Bellamy walks into the room.

Clarke exchanges a look with Raven and then smirks, “I’ve got this.”

“Hi.” She says smiling up at him from her place on the couch. 

“Hi.” He smiles back before falling down next to her, she only just manages to move her feet in time, but he simply grabs them and pulls them onto his legs.

“So, Ed Sheeran?” she asks.

“Is a dick.” 

“I’m not saying I disagree but I feel like I need more info.” She replies ignoring Raven’s small chuckle.

Bellamy has his head back on the couch and his eyes closed, his fingers absentmindedly tapping a beat on her jean-clad legs.

“You know that song of his.”

“Dude, he has like a thousand songs and they’re all on all the time.” Raven tells him.

He tilts his head slightly to glare at her, “I know, that’s my point.”

“I am lost.”

“Who’s lost?” Miller asks coming into the room.

“Ed Sheeran is a dick, according to Bellamy, because he has songs.” Raven shrugs. “I thought trying to work out if my boss was the devil was tough, but this, is next level.”

Miller laughs taking his usual seat, “Kart?” he asks Raven.

“Kart.”

The four of them ended up living together by accident two years ago – Bellamy and Miller were living with two other guys who moved out, Raven moved in with another girl but it didn’t work out and when Clarke had no where else to go she became the final point to their square. It shouldn’t work but, despite the fact that they all have very different personalities, it does.

They have their own routines and lives, but when they all come back together in the lounge, at weekends or after a rough day, they all fall into their usual seats – Clarke and Bellamy on the couch, Raven on a grotty chair she found out on the street one day and refuses to throw out and Miller on a half couch, half chair hybrid that has also seen better days.

“So Ed Sheeran is a dick because of one particular song?” Clarke asks, wiggling her legs in Bellamy’s lap to get his attention.

“Yep.”

“Ok, which song? New or old.”

“New, I think. It’s on the radio all the time.”

“That wedding one? About growing old and grey?” Miller offers, earning himself a snort from Raven.

“What? I have ears. Plus I literally make extra cash photographing peoples weddings, I hear that song a lot.”

Clarke laughs, “No, that’s been out ages.”

“The only one I know is the one about drugs, but that’s been out forever.” Raven muses, “Oh no wait, there’s that annoying Irish one with the pretty girl with the hard to say name.”

“Saoirse Ronan.” Bellamy mumbles, getting the pronunciation spot on.

“Of course you know how to say it.” Clarke laughs, “she is pretty though.”

“Yeah,” Bellamy agrees.

Miller adds, “I always thought she looked a bit like you Griffin.”

“I’ll take that.” Clarke smiles, even though she knows Miller only said it to wind Bellamy up.

Bellamy’s fingers have stopped tapping on her leg and she knows he’s dozing off, “Bell,” she whines, “don’t fall asleep I want to know why Ed Sheeran is a dick.”

But it’s too late, he’s sleeping, and really Clarke doesn’t have the heart to wake him. He’s been pulling double shifts for the last month and working on his grad paper in every spare second, she knows he’s exhausted.

Clarke rearranges them both so that Bellamy is leaning on her, the last thing he needs is to get a stiff neck from his awkward sleeping position.

“Poor Ed, I guess we’ll never know why we hate him.” Raven chuckles.

“Miller can you pass my book please.” Clarke asks him.

“Get it yourself.” He replies, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I would but…”

He turns to look at her then, and smiles softly, they all know how hard Bellamy’s been working.

“Just this time. But I’m saving this one in the vault to tease you about.” Miller’s expression is flitting between soft and calculating.

“I would expect nothing less.” She murmurs, opening her book and trying to ignore the way Bellamy snuggles closer to her when she moves.

  

It’s a week later when the subject of Ed Sheeran comes up again.

They’re all in the lounge again discussing the third annual Harry Potter marathon. Like most things in ‘the house with the blue door’ it became a tradition by accident.

Two years ago, the autumn after Clarke had moved in, she was sick. Not hospital sick but coldy-feeling-sorry-for-herself sick. So she did what she used to do when she lived at home, made a fort on the couch with pillows and a quilt and lined up Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone on her laptop. She’d been half-way through Chamber of Secrets when Raven walked in.

Clarke knew she should be embarrassed but honestly she wasn’t feeling up to it, so instead just shrugged at Raven’s questioning gaze and said, “I’m sick.”

Clarke had thought that would be the end of it when Raven left the room, but instead she came back in with a cable and started fiddling with the TV.

“If I’m watching with you, we’re watching on a proper screen, so I don’t have to sit next to you and get your sad blonde germs.”

And with that Raven hooked the laptop up to the TV, and they finished watching Chamber of Secrets.

Miller joined right before Prisoner of Azkaban when Clarke was taking a bathroom break and Raven was making popcorn. If he thought it was strange that they were watching Harry Potter in the middle of the day in October he didn’t mention it, instead he slumped down in his seat and watched with them.

“Think we’ve got one more in us?” Clarke asked as Chamber of Secrets finished.

“Hell yeah Griffin, this is a marathon. We go until we can’t go anymore.” Raven said.

“Agreed.”

They were at the Yule Ball scene when Bellamy walked in with his sister.

“Why are you guys watching Harry Potter?” he asked at the same time Octavia exclaimed, “Oh I love this scene. Even though Emma Watson looked too pretty to be Hermione.”

This started an argument between Octavia and Raven about whether anyone could technically be too pretty, as Octavia flopped on the couch on Clarke’s other side.

“I’m sick,” Clarke said, looking up at Bellamy and answering his question, “and was feeling sorry for myself. I can’t explain everyone else.”

He laughed and headed into the kitchen. When he came back it was with a tray of spiked hot chocolates for him, Raven and Miller, a regular hot chocolate for Octavia who was cut off with – I know you drink O, but it’s a school night – before she could complain, and a hot toddy for Clarke.

“It will help.” He said handing it to her, as he budged Octavia over on the couch. “She’s sick O, and you have school. It’s your final year, it’s a big deal.”

At some point they all fell asleep, and that was how the annual Harry Potter marathon became tradition.

“Is Octavia coming this year?” Clarke asks.

Even though she doesn’t live there Bellamy’s sister is something of a fixture in their lives. It was her idea to make the annual Harry Potter marathon into a drinking game last year.

“If she is, no drinking game this year.” Miller grumbles, “I had a two-day hangover. I’m not 23 anymore guys, I can’t do it.”

“Aww poor middle-aged Miller.” Raven teases.

He pokes his tongue out in response.

“Real mature old man.” Clarke laughs.

“Yes, O says she is coming and I agree on the no drinking game, it was too much.” Bellamy says. “I’m not saying we can’t drink, just not like that. Making it a rule that every time Ron looks at Hermione we had to take a shot was madness… he looks at her a lot.”

They all laugh until Raven says, “Oh my god! Ron! Ed Sheeran! I forgot.”

“I think I speak for all of us when I say, huh.” Miller snarks.

“So after the Ed Sheeran is a dick conversation last week – “

“Which is still not resolved by the way.” Clarke interrupts nudging Bellamy.

“Indeed. Anyway, it sent me down a rabbit hole on tumblr and youtube to try and find out why he’s a dick.”

At everyone’s amused looks Raven says, somewhat defensively, “What! I’m all for hating people, I just like to know why.” 

“And?” Clarke asks, “what did you come up with.”

“Well given Blake’s entirely vague justification.”

“The song.” Miller and Clarke chorus.

“Exactly, I had to explore every angle. Tumblr basically just told me he is very accident-prone. So mostly I just watched a lot of his videos until I got annoyed and Ron is in one of them, kind of pretending to be Ed Sheeran.”

They all stop what they’re doing to watch the video.

“This is not the song.” Bellamy says. “Also this video is creepy.”

“I always kinda fancied Ron, but not when he’s Ed Sheeran.” Clarke muses.

“Because Ed Sheeran’s a dick.” Miller supplies.

“You fancied Ron.” Bellamy splutters at the same time.

“Yeah, book Ron was always there for his friends. He was reliable, cared about people. Clearly loved his family and Harry and Hermione even if he didn’t always make the best choices.” Clarke shrugs, “What can I say, I like an underdog.”

Bellamy is looking at her strangely, but she shrugs at him and smiles as Raven laughs and says, “You are strange, and I can’t un-know that you fancy Ron Weasley.”

“So moving on from Griffin’s crush, which is making me think about the annual Harry Potter marathon in a different way, that’s not the song?” Miller says.

“No. You know the song, it’s always on the radio.” Bellamy says.

“I swear to god Blake, if you don’t give us more to go on, I will legit kill you while you sleep and they will never find the body.” Raven snarks, kicking the bit of his leg she can reach.

“Hmm, I’d believe that.” Miller remarks.

“Well you two are witnesses, so you can avenge my death and go to the cops.” Bellamy says kicking Raven back and turning to Clarke and Miller.

“Hell no dude, snitches get stitches. I’m with Reyes. I know nothing.” Miller says as Raven nods at him.

“I’m not snitching either.” Clarke says, as Raven smirks at Bellamy.

“But” she adds leaning closer to him and stage whispering, “I will avenge you, and as the only one with medical know-how I won’t get caught.”

She straightens up and blows a kiss at Raven as Bellamy laughs, “I knew I could count on you Griffin,” he says pulling her back towards him slinging an arm over her shoulders.

“You two are straight up terrifying and I am buying a deadbolt for my door.” Miller says looking between Clarke and Raven.

They’re all laughing when Bellamy glances down and sees Clarke’s watch. “Shit,” he says grabbing her wrist and looking at the time, “I have ten minutes to get changed and make it across town before my shift starts.”

He’s already pushing Clarke off him and jumping over the back of the couch to head up to his room.

“Bellamy! The song!” Raven whines to his retreating back.

He comes back down and Clarke is by the door, holding her keys, “Take my car, you won’t make it otherwise.”

“Griffin. I adore you.” He says kissing her forehead quickly, and bolting out the door.

Clarke has a slightly dazed expression on her face when she wanders back over to the couch. She knows he was only saying it because they’re friends and she helped him, but still, it felt nice. Like she could definitely want to be adored by Bellamy as more than friends.

She resists looking at Miller for as long as she can, but when she does glance up he’s smirking at her.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. In the vault.” She rolls her eyes.

“If you guys hook up can you get him to tell us why he hates Ed Sheeran,” Raven smirks.

“Fuck you both.” Clarke replies, grabbing a textbook from the coffee table and trying to ignore their matching smirks.

After a few minutes she grouches, “I am not here for your amusement, put the fucking TV on or something.”

They laugh but Raven grabs the remote and flicks through the channels.

About an hour later they get a message from Bellamy on their group chat.

 **Bellamy:** The one with his friends and a hill

 

 

Bellamy is leaning against the worktop in the kitchen, when Raven walks in.

“Ed Sheeran is a dick.”

Like most things in the ‘the house with the blue door’ the worktop has seen better days. It’s actually sturdy now thanks to Bellamy and Miller, who shored it up last summer after Clarke leant on it and ended up bringing the whole thing down. Bellamy still remembers how worried he’d been when he heard a crash from the lounge and ran into the kitchen to see Clarke sitting on the floor surrounded by wood and Raven in tears of laughter.

“Good morning sunshine.”

It is three days since they last discussed Ed Sheeran, and the first day off he’s had in he can’t remember how long. So of course, he woke up with the sunrise and has been working on his dissertation ever since. 

“Bellamy, it’s Sunday. And early. Why are you working?”

“It’s 11am.”

“Yeah, early. Do you see anyone else up?”

“Miller’s gone for a run and Clarke is… I’m not sure where Clarke is.”

“Clarke’s here.” She says shuffling into the kitchen in an old Ark U soccer t-shirt that could be Bellamy’s but might be Miller’s, and some flannel pyjama bottoms that are definitely his.

“Clarke is also apparently referring to herself in the third person.” Raven chuckles.

“And wearing other peoples clothes.” Bellamy adds.

“What is this? Rag on Clarke day. It’s Sunday guys, the Lord’s Day. A day of rest, a day to not be mean to Clarke.”

“Who is still referring to herself in the third person.”

Clarke makes a sound halfway between a huff and grump and continues over to the coffee pot. Which is empty.

“Raven!” Clarke whines.

“Sorry, I’ll make more,” Raven says quickly holding her hands up. “Have mine.”

“No. You put oat milk in yours and you know how I feel about that.” Clarke huffs moving out of the way of Raven who is sheepishly filling the pot with water.

“Yes, we know. You can’t milk an oat.” Bellamy says.

“Or a nut.”

“Or a nut.” He concedes.

“Here.” He says holding his mug out to her. She walks next to him where he is leaning on the counter, and looks down into his mug suspiciously, “It’s just black.”

She takes the mug and takes a sip, grimacing slightly, she always prefers a little bit of sugar in her coffee, but it’s better than nothing.

“Mmm, you’re my favourite Bellamy Blake.” She says sleepily nudging him.

“You’d say that to anyone with coffee.” He laughs, putting his arm around her on the pretence of taking back his coffee but leaves it there, as they share the drink, enjoying the warmth of her at his side.

“Not Ed Sheeran.” She counters taking back the coffee and brushing her fingers against his.

“Ed Sheeran is a dick.” Raven says from her position by the coffee machine where she is watching Clarke and Bellamy with amusement.

Bellamy half-heartedly tries to move away from Clarke, not wanting to give Raven more ammo on his crush, but Clarke won’t let him, holding the coffee mug up as her reason.

“Hey no talking about Ed Sheeran without me!” Miller says as he comes in the backdoor to the kitchen sweaty from his run. 

“How have you been for a run?” Clarke grumbles, “You left the club later than we did and I’m still practically asleep.”

“So I see.” Miller laughs.

“Shut up. Bellamy is comfy, and unlike you two traitors didn’t go for a run and didn’t drink all the coffee.” Clarke grouches.

Hungover, coffee-less Clarke, is always grumpy and makes no excuses for it. Bellamy tries to ignore the warmth that spread in his belly when Clarke leant even closer to him and said he was comfy.

“So you guys all agree. Ed Sheeran is a dick.” Bellamy laughs. 

“Yep. But no discussing it until Miller has showered, the smell of him and the remains of the tequila in my system are not playing well together.” Raven says backing into the furthest corner away from Miller.

Miller advances towards Raven, “Ahh come on Reyes, I’d deny knowledge of murder for you… I should at least get a hug.” 

Raven picks up the closest thing to hand, a spoon, and brandishes it in front of her, “I will disembowel you with this. Don’t think I won’t.” 

Clarke and Bellamy chuckle, while Miller backs slowly away. “So much rage in one so young,” he sighs.

When Miller has showered and come back downstairs, wearing his Ark U t-shirt and jeans, Raven calls them all into the lounge for the first official ‘Ed Sheeran is a dick’ house meeting.

Clarke has a full cup of coffee now, her second in fact and is slowly beginning to wake up but she still trails into the lounge slowly enough for Bellamy to be alone with her and say, “So are you wearing all of my clothes Griffin?”

She shrugs nonchalantly, although from his vantage point a step behind her he can see the slight blush on her neck. 

“What can I say, comfy.”

“Thief,” he laughs, plucking the shoulder of her, his, t-shirt.

“T-shirt buddies.” Miller says, holding out his coffee mug for a cheers with Clarke, which she reciprocates with a smile. “Although, I don’t remember you on the Ark U soccer team…” he adds slyly.

“So,” Clarke says primly curling up into her corner of the couch, “Ed Sheeran is a dick.”

Miller and Raven laugh.

Raven has the laptop hooked up to the TV again, and takes over from Clarke’s prompt.

“So, based on Blake’s hella cryptic offerings, I assume this is the song we’re talking about.” Raven says cueing up the Castle On The Hill music video.

“I also came to the same conclusion.” Clarke says.

“Et moi.” Miller offers.

 “Wait, you guys haven’t discussed this?” Bellamy asked looking at all of them.

“No. This is ‘house with the blue door’ business and as is stated in the house rules, all house members must be present to discuss any blue door matters.” Raven says seriously.

The rules is actually just the back of a takeaway leaflet stuck to the fridge with _Blue Door Rules_ scrawled at the top of the page and then the following:

  1. _No one paints the front door* without permission from everyone_



_*again_

  1. _No one leaves Murphy in the house unattended (fuck you)_
  2. _No one discusses house business without all four corners of the square present_
  3. _Octavia does not have permission to throw parties unless everyone, not just Bellamy, says so (fuck you all!!!!!)_



It is a list that is only added to after the fact but one they all now take very seriously.

“Why is it Blue Door business?” Bellamy asks. 

“Why is our house called ‘the house with the blue door’?” Miller muses philosophically.

“Because Clarke painted our door blue.” Bellamy laughs.

“It’s grey you fucking heathens!” but there’s no heat to her words, this is a well-worn argument and the reason for the blue door list.

“Anyway, Ed Sheeran.” Raven says, steering them back onto topic. “Mr Blake, is this the song in question?”

“I think so Miss Reyes but I would need to hear it to be sure.” He teases matching her formal ‘house meeting’ tone.

“Of course.”

Raven starts playing the video.

“Yep, this is it.”

“I’ve not seen the video.” Clarke says, “I just listened on Apple music.” 

“No wonder my account keeps suggesting Ed Sheeran,” Raven grumbles shooting Clarke a look.

“It’s not actually that bad as songs go.” Miller says, “For him.”

“Yeah it’s more catchy than his usual stuff.” Clarke replies, “this video makes England look pretty fucking bleak though.”

They keep watching.

“I’d like to do that to your ugly ass chair.” Clarke scowls at Raven’s chair when an image of a burning couch comes on screen.

“Hey!” Raven starts, but is cut off by Bellamy:

“This bit. This is why he’s a dick.”

“Yep,”

“Agreed.”

“100%" the others say.

They finish watching and then Raven rewinds it and says, “lets review it shall we?”

“One friend left to sell clothes” Ed’s voice sings out before Raven pauses the video again.

“That’s not so bad.” Clarke says.

“Yeah, it’s more of a statement of fact.” Miller agrees.

“Plus the friend could be selling clothes like Tommy Hilfiger sells clothes and that wouldn’t be so bad.” Clarke adds.

They nod in agreement as Raven plays the next line.

“One works down by the coast.” 

“Again, statement of fact.” Miller says reasonably.

“Yeah and I fucking love the coast, so I’d be fine with that.” Raven says.

“Me too.” Clarke says.

“Yeah but just you wait, it’s getting into real dick territory,” Bellamy says.

Raven presses play again.

“One had two kids but lives alone”

“Still a statement of fact but unnecessary,” Miller says.

“And kinda judge-y.” Clarke adds.

“Oh yeah, fully judge-y.” Raven agrees.

She presses play again: “One's brother overdosed” 

“Mean. And dude, not your place to tell that story.” Miller says.

“Agreed.” Bellamy nods. 

Raven presses play again: “One's already on his second wife.”

“Judgement again.” Raven says.

“So judgemental. Dick move.” Clarke says.

“And last but not least,” Raven says hitting play again and Ed sings: “One's just barely getting by.”

The music keeps playing this time as they discuss.

“I think this one is the worst.” Clarke says, “Like, dude, you’re Ed Sheeran. If your pal is not getting by then give him a few bucks.”

“Maybe the friend doesn’t want charity.” Bellamy says reasonably.

“The guy is worth…” there’s a pause as Clarke googles, “$37 million according to Forbes. Helping a friend out is not charity, it’s literally being a friend.”

“He clearly pities them all. Imagine being Ed’s friend who’s brother died and you’re minding your own business when bang,” Raven illustrates the bang by hitting her hand on the table making them all jump, “you hear a song about your dead brother. Not cool.”

“Very not cool.” Clarke agrees.

“It would be like if one of us,” Miller starts “became rich and famous and then started talking shit about the rest of us.”

“We all already talk shit about each other,” Raven scoffs.

“Hey! I don’t.” Clarke says, “Well not to anyone other than you guys.”

“That’s still shit-talking,” Bellamy laughs poking her leg.

“Well if I was famous I wouldn’t shit-talk you.” Clarke says seriously.

“Can you imagine,” Raven laughs, “One is doing a part-time engineering degree because she fucked her leg and can’t afford the hospital bills and school.”

“One is working three jobs to pay for his sister’s school and can’t find time to date, let alone get a first or second wife.” Bellamy laughs.

“One got kicked out by her family when she refused to study medicine and wants to be an artist even though she apparently thinks grey is blue.” Clarke sighs with a smile.

“One has no kids, no boyfriend and lives with three pathetic roommates.” Miller says, “Oh, and takes pictures of other peoples happiness.”

They all laugh.

“Ed Sheeran is a dick.” Bellamy says, making them all laugh again.

They spent the rest of the morning watching music videos on youtube and randomly calling Ed Sheeran a dick.

They all scatter off to do their own things for the rest of the day and Clarke wanders into the kitchen later to look for some snacks. She grabs a diet coke from the fridge, to go with her bag of chips, and is just about to head back to her room when she notices the Blue Door Rules, now with an added rule.

  1. _No one paints the front door* without permission from everyone_



_*again_

  1. _No one leaves Murphy in the house unattended (fuck you)_
  2. _No one discusses house business without all four corners of the square present_
  3. _Octavia does not have permission to throw parties unless everyone, not just Bellamy, says so (fuck you all!!!!!)_
  4. _Ed Sheeran is a dick_



She laughs and tugs the sharpie she always has on her when she’s working out of her hair. Balancing the chips and can she adds.

  1. _No shit-talking each other publically if we become famous_



And walks back to her room chuckling.

  

It’s two weeks later and Clarke is in the library on a Friday night trying to ignore how pathetic she is when her phone buzzes:

 

 **Raven** has sent a message to their group chat

More evidence that Ed Sheeran is a dick

He takes his first date to an all you can eat buffet

Because he’s thrifty

*rolleyes

 

 **Bellamy:** Dick

 **Miller:** Is this IRL? 

 **Raven:** maybs

It’s in one of his songs

 **Clarke:** Are you listening to ed sheeran now!?

 **Raven:** Obvs not.

It came on in the bar

I’m with O

She wants to have a party…

 

 **Clarke:** Of course she does

But you know the rules

we have to discuss together!

 

There’s no response for a few minutes and Clarke thinks about the fact it’s actually Friday night. She rolls her eyes at her own naivety.

 

 **Clarke:** What bar are you at???

 **Raven:** Why is that important?

 **Clarke:** maybe I want to join…

 

 **Raven:** We’re at Bellamy’s

 **Clarke:** Ha

I knew it

You’re all there aren’t you

 

 **Miller:** Yep

Blake’s working though

He’s gonna be mad when he gets 101 notifications

Lol – in a non-ironic way

 

 **Clarke:** So you’ve already decided on the party

And this is a fake ask

 

 **Bellamy:** No

If you don’t want to do it we won’t

Hwtbd rules

 

 **Miller:** Did you just abbreviate House with the Blue door

 **Bellamy:** yes

Takes too long to type and I’m at work remember

We could literally have this conversation face2face

 

 **Clarke:** Don’t go…

I’m bored

The library sucks on a Friday

 

 **Raven:** come to the bar then

 **Miller:** Obvs

 **Clarke:** I can’t!!!

I have to study

 

 **Bellamy:** Come on Clarke…

I’ve forgotten what you look like.

Plus without you here to rein in O who knows what the theme might be

 **Raven:** Yeah it could be like the house-warming fire theme of ‘15

 

Clarke snorts a laugh out loud earning a glare from the other library patrons. The fire theme of ’15 is the reason Octavia has to have everyone’s permission for a party now. It had seemed like a good idea until their yard was on fire.

 

 **Clarke:** I’m on my way…

I’ve been in the library all day and I look like shit

So no comments

 **Miller:** I make no promises

 

Clarke’s on the bus on the way to the bar when she realises she’s wearing Bellamy’s hoodie with her jeans. She pulls out her phone and sends him a text.

 **Clarke:** I wasn’t lying about looking shit…

I also might be wearing your hoodie.

Soz

 **Bellamy:** So how you look is my fault

 **Clarke:** Yep!

It’s all on you.

 **Bellamy:** I think I’ll live.

Clarke smiles to herself as she puts her phone away. She didn’t intentionally wear his clothes but like he said, it has been weeks since they all hung out and when she saw it on the couch today she grabbed it without thinking.

She tries to ignore the smile he gives her and the way he raises his brow at the hoodie as she enters the bar and walks over to the others. She tries to get caught up in stopping some of Octavia’s more outrageous ideas, as her and Raven get progressively more drunk, but when he comes over at the end of his shift and leans next to her at their table looking half exhausted and says, “you don’t look like shit.” She can’t help the warm glow that comes over her or the way she can’t quite stop a smile from crawling on her face.

“That’s just because it’s your hoodie. You obviously like your own clothes.” She smirks, trying to deflect his words.

“On you. Yeah I do.” He smiles softly nudging her shoulder.

“Bell!” Octavia squeals, as if she’s just noticed him, “Clarke won’t let us have a theme for the party.”

“Oh no… how will you cope.” Bellamy teases straightening up and running his hand over his face tiredly.

“Right. Hometime.” Clarke says standing.

“Nooooo!” Raven and Octavia chorus in unison.

“Yes.” Clarke replies matching their tone.

Miller just shrugs from his position half asleep on the table.

Bellamy gets in a taxi with Octavia and Clarke takes the others home and spends the weekend holed up in her room studying so doesn’t see Bellamy alone until he flops down next to her on couch a week later.

 

It’s 2am and Clarke is alone in the house studying. Raven has a date and both Miller and Bellamy are at work.

When she hears the back door creak open, Clarke grabs her phone, ready to dial 911.

“Fuck!” Bellamy says, walking into the kitchen and seeing the light on in the lounge, “You scared the shit out of me.”

He comes into the lounge, tripping over Miller’s gym bag as he does.

“I scared you. Why are you coming in through the back door!” she says at the same time he asks. 

“What are you doing up?”

“I always come in the back door when I’m working late. Less chance of waking anyone.”

Miller’s room is downstairs but they discovered early on that he can, and often does, sleep through anything. Bellamy and Raven are on the first floor and Clarke is in the, definitely illegal, attic conversion. The argument being that she’s the smallest, so gets the smallest room. Plus she moved in last.

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” She says.

“Yeah, well you’re normally asleep.” He says coming over and sitting next to her on the couch. “Which begs the question, why are you up now?”

“Everyone’s out and I don’t like being at the top of the house when everyone else is out. I worry someone will come in and I won’t know.”

Bellamy’s quiet and Clarke feels stupid, so she shrugs and says, “Lame, I know.”

“Not lame at all. You can always message me, you know. Even if I’m not here, I’ll always have my phone on.”

He shifts closer to her on the couch as he says it, his head angled towards hers.

“s’ok. Normally someone is always here.” She says softly.

She’s not sure why her voice has hushed but she’s suddenly aware of the low lighting in the room and the fact it’s only the two of them for the first time in a while.

“Nice hoodie.” He laughs quietly, tugging the string of the hood.

“Oh yeah,” she ducks her head blushing lightly, “Technically I didn’t steal it again, I just haven’t seen you to give it back, so really it’s only the first time I’ve borrowed it.”

“I really don’t mind you wearing it.” He says voice low, wrapping the string around his finger.

“No?” she asks.

They are so close now, it feels inevitable, she shifts slightly.

“No. I told you the other night, it looks good.” His nose is practically touching hers now and her eyes are fluttering closed, his voice is so low she almost misses it when he adds “On you.”

She doesn’t miss it, though, when the front door swing open and Miller flings his bag to the side hitting the wall.

Clarke and Bellamy both fly away from each other, him sitting up straight and her scooting back into her usual corner.

If Miller notices anything amiss he doesn’t say anything, which means he hasn’t noticed, because he would definitely say something.

“Oh, good, people.” He says flopping down on to his chair dramatically closing his eyes before adding, “I think Ed Sheeran is stalking me.”

“Fucking Ed Sheeran.” Bellamy mutters low, looking at Clarke who smiles at him, the memory of what-almost-was is fresh in her brain and right now she feels like blaming Ed Sheeran too.

She laughs, “I am 99% certain he is not stalking you. In fact I’m 99% certain he doesn’t know who you are.”

“Ok, well his fucking music is stalking me.”

“That makes more sense.”

“Honestly, I am not working another wedding unless they show me the playlist in advance and prove that there is no fucking Ed Sheeran.”

Clarke laughs and starts packing her books away.

“I’m blaming you for this Blake,” the noise of Clarke moving her books, stirring Miller, “I never used to even think about Ed Sheeran, and now he’s everywhere.”

“Sorry man.” Bellamy says, not sounding particularly sorry.

Miller straightens suddenly, “Wait! Why are you two up? It’s nearly 3am. Where’s Raven? What are you up to?”

He is looking at them shrewdly now. Noticing Clarke’s fidgeting hands as she packs away her books and Bellamy’s deliberate lack of eye contact.

“We’re not up to anything, sorry to disappoint.” Clarke scoffs. “I was studying, Bellamy’s just come in from work and Raven is on a date… which is clearly going well.”

“Good for her. Someone in this house should get some.” Miller says, “and if it’s not going to be you two…”

“Ugh, enough. It is too late, or early, for your comedy Nathan Miller. Go to bed,” Clarke says standing and grabbing her books like a shield, “both of you.”

She hears Miller’s laugh as she makes her way to the stairs, hears Bellamy throw something and mutter, “seriously dude,” at Miller who is still laughing.

She makes her way all the way to the top of the house and thinks about the fact that if it wasn’t for Miller and technically Ed Sheeran, Bellamy would have kissed her. And she’d definitely have kissed him back.

 

 

The party is on a Friday.

Octavia had wanted a Saturday but the next free Saturday they had when they all weren’t working was saved for Harry, so she had to make do with Friday, which meant that Bellamy had to work at the bar. He’d promised Octavia that he would get someone to close for him but at 10.30pm he still wasn’t there and although Clarke was loathed to admit it, she missed him.

Part of that was because Raven had invited some friends from her course and Miller had hit it off with one of them, a cute guy called Monty, and they were currently ensconced together in a corner. Last time she’s passed them they’d been discussing the whether you’d rather be a mermaid who couldn’t swim or an angel who couldn’t fly, so she left them to it. 

Raven was with the guy from her date, pretending to ignore him, while simultaneously flirting with him and kicking Jasper’s ass at something that had once resembled beer pong but now seemed to just be a do-random-shots-game.

Clarke walks through the house chatting to people she knows but not really stopping anywhere particular.

She’s heading to the kitchen to make another drink which is where finds Octavia with a girl she vaguely recognises, hovering, pen in hand over the Blue Door Rules.

She is about to say something when she hears him, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

He’s standing in the doorway of the back door and looking at Octavia and her friend.

“Bellamy! You’re here.” Octavia says grabbing her brother in a hug.

“I live here.” He laughs hugging his sister.

“You know what I mean.”

Clarke leans over to him from the other side of the worktop, “here,” she says, when he untangles himself from his drunk sister, and hands him the drink she’s just made, “your need seems greater than mine.”

He smiles his thanks and comes round to stand next to her, “we can share.”

“Aww you must really like me,” she says flippantly without thinking, “first your coffee and now your booze. I feel special.”

“You should. But technically it’s your booze, so I’m the special one.” His tone easy and light.

“We can be special together.” She says nudging him with her shoulder as he smiles down at her.

Their exchange didn’t take long but it was long enough for Octavia and friend to think they’d been forgotten and creep back towards the list.

“I really wouldn’t” Clarke says mildly.

They both jump.

“We’re not going to destroy it,” Octavia says spinning round to face them.

“We were just going to add an amend... amend...”

“Amendment.” Bellamy supplies.

“Yes!” Not-Octavia shouts.

“And what would that be?” Clarke asks.

“It’s about Ed Sheeran.” Clarke hears Bellamy groan next to her but she can’t do anything other than laugh, because of course it is.

“Well for any authorised amendments you need all occupants of the house and you only have us.” Bellamy says motioning to himself and Clarke, “so sorry. Amendment tabled.”

“That’s not fair, you don’t even know what it is.” Not-Octavia whines.

Clarke rolls her eyes but before she can say anything Octavia mutters: “I’ve got this.”

Before shouting at the top of her voice, “Raven! Miller! Kitchen, now!” 

“Jesus O.” Bellamy huffs.

“Where’s the fire?” Raven says running in, which is actually a fair question.

“No fire, this time.” Clarke says glaring at Octavia.

“Then why the fuck was there yelling?”

“It’s about Ed Sheeran.” Octavia says just as Miller walks in with Monty trailing behind.

“Uh, uh. No.” Miller grumps, “you did not call me in here for Ed-fucking-Sheeran.”

“She did.” Clarke sing-songs, thoroughly amused by he whole thing now.

“What is it with you Blake’s and Ed Sheeran.” Raven grouches, coming over to Clarke and stealing a sip of her drink.

“Where’s the dude?” Clarke mumbles quietly to Raven.

“Out there, I thought it was an emergency,” She says rolling her eyes, “so left in a hurry. 

“Will somebody please get to the point!” Miller huffs.

“Who’s the guy next to Miller?” Bellamy asks Clarke quietly.

“Monty. He’s on my course and is a fucking genius but still seems normal, I was attempting to match make.” Raven says, not quietly.

“Not subtly.” Monty says with a laugh from Raven’s other side, where he heard everything.

Raven looks sheepish, as Clarke waves and says, “I’m Clarke and this is Bellamy. The other roommates.”

“Hey!” Monty smiles. “So what is this Ed Sheeran thing?”

“Exactly what I want to know.” Miller says coming in between Monty and Raven so that all four occupants of ‘the House with the blue door,” are now standing in a line.

“Well,” Not-Octavia starts, “we don’t think he’s a dick.”

“Nope, sorry kid. We did extensive research on that one, he is.” Bellamy laughs.

“Is that it!” Miller practically snarls.

Clarke can’t help it; she starts to giggle at Miller’s reaction, earning her an indulgent glare from Bellamy and an elbow in the ribs from Miller via Raven.

“No.” Octavia says, “Even if you think he’s a dick, which you clearly do… he is a good songwriter and makes some tunes.”

At Octavia’s pronouncement of tunes, Clarke gives up trying to be subtle and actually feels her shoulders shaking from laughter.

“What, he does.” Octavia huffs.

“Yeah, his new one Perfect is a really well written song.” Not-Octavia says, “I’ve got it on my phone, I can play it.”

“Nope. I’m done. We will consider what you said but now I am going back to my date.” Raven says walking away.

“Ohh” Miller and Bellamy coo in unison before Raven turns and fixes them with a glare.

“Really, you two? Really. You’re going to stand there next to who you’re standing next to and tease me about my love life? Really?”

They both stand up impressively straight, “nope, no comment here,” Miller says.

“You know me, I have no opinions, on anything, ever.” Bellamy says.

“That’s what I thought.”

Clarke has stopped laughing but can’t look at Octavia and Not-Octavia for fear she’ll start again, “I need some air,” she tells them all stepping towards their small yard.

 

Clarke sits down on the bench they have against the back wall, it’s under the kitchen window so gets some light but is actually quite hidden. But its proximity to the window means she can hear Octavia pleading, “Please Bell, just listen.”

“O, it’s a party. Go party. I promise I will listen some other time.”

It’s quiet for a while and Clarke enjoys the solitude, she likes parties but she also likes stepping away from them. She’s contrary like that and knows it.

The music from inside suddenly gets louder and she turns just as she sees something flying towards her head.

“You were meant to catch that.” Bellamy laughs.

“You’re meant to say catch, when you want someone to catch things.” She huffs leaning over the edge of the bench to pick up the thing he threw – his hoodie.

“Bellamy?” she says turning to him holding up the offending item.

“You’ll get cold.” He shrugs, not really meeting her eyes.

She pulls the hoodie over her head and snuggles into it with a little ‘hmm’ noise.

“Is one of those for me or are you done sharing?” Clarke asks nodding to the two drinks in his hands. 

“Yeah, I’m over it.” He rolls his eyes handing one to her.

She laughs as she takes the drink. She can’t help but smile as she takes in the fact that they’re on the same sides out here as they sit on the couch inside, her on the right, him on the left, as always. She’s about to say something to that affect when he says: 

“Over your Ed Sheeran related giggling fit?”

She laughs.

“Apparently not.”

“I am. It’s just so ridiculous. In the however many weeks since you first pronounced Ed Sheeran was a dick, I think I’ve had more conversations about him than I have had conversations with you!”

“Are you saying Ed is the third person in this relationship?” He teases.

“No, third would be Miller and Raven.” She laughs moving closer to him.

“So joint third.”

“Yep. So Ed would be fifth. I think that’s how it works.”

“Crowded.” He laughs, moving closer again, draping an arm across the back of the bench in case she wants to move back. She doesn’t.

“Yep,” she sighs, moving closer to him so their thighs are pressed together.

She feels him move towards her, again, and tilts her head towards him when they hear a crash from inside the house and then, “Octavia! What did I tell you about touching the music!" 

“For fucks sake.” He mutters pulling back.

“I think Raven might kill your sister.” Clarke laughs.

“I think I might kill Raven,” he growls, “then Octavia.”

“Go,” she says, pushing him up, “I’ll be here.”

He tuts and stalks into the house. Clarke watches him go inside and pulls her knees up to her chest to keep warm. She hears him ask what’s going on, but then misses the answer as Raven and Octavia, and other voices, speak over each other.

 

It’s been about fifteen minutes and she is cold. She’s thinking about standing up and going inside, she’ll be able to find him she thinks, when the door opens again and he comes out, with a weary smile.

“You’re here.” He smiles.

“I said I would be.” She smiles back, “but full disclosure I was just about to go in and check if I needed to dispose of any bodies.”

“Nope, no bodies, or blood.”

“Well that’s good,” she grins.

“Isn’t it.” He’s coming towards her now, smiling shyly.

“I did have to separate everyone though, my sister and her friends are in the kitchen. Raven and her friends are in the lounge, everyone else somewhere between. Except Miller and Monty, who I assume disappeared to his room.”

“Sensible.” She grins stretching out her legs and rolling her neck.

“Are you ok?” he asks, sitting next to her his leg pressed against hers.

“Yep. Just stretching.”

He nods, looking down at his hands. She puts one of her hands in between his, “fuck you’re freezing.” He exclaims, looking up at her.

“Bellamy,” she says quietly.

His eyes meet hers and he puts one of his hands on the back of the bench, leaning into meet her. She bunches her hands in his t-shirt and then, finally, they’re kissing. She crowds him into the corner as they both melt into the kiss, her hand coming up to play with his hair, his arms around her waist.

After she’s not sure how long she pulls back breathless and smiles at him as he moans at the lack of contact and chases her lips, “Bellamy,” she whispers, “listen.”

He rubs his hands against the skin between her jumper and jeans and leans back.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark /with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass/ listening to our favourite song_

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” He half huffs, half laughs.

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

“I’m starting to think Miller might be right. Ed Sheeran is stalking us.” She laughs.

“You’re thinking about Miller right now?” he asks his voice low as he leans in for another kiss, nipping at her neck.

“I’m really not. I’m thinking that is probably your sister and her friend playing that song,” she says pulling back.

“You’re thinking about my sister!” he pouts.

“I’m thinking if they’re distracted by Ed Sheeran, and Raven is distracted we might be able to get up to my room… unnoticed.”

He’s quiet for a minute, and she wonders if maybe he doesn’t want that, not yet or maybe not ever.

“Or you know, separate rooms… if uhh, you don’t, uh, want…”

“Clarke,” he says catching her in another kiss, “trust me I want. I’m just thinking about logistics.”

There’s a pause before he says decidedly:

“Let me check Raven will make sure O gets home safe and I’ll meet you up there.”

“Sure?”

“God, yes, I’m sure.”

The next morning Clarke wakes before Bellamy and slides out of bed, pulling on his hoodie and flannel pyjama bottoms.

She goes to the bathroom and then into the kitchen, stepping over various people to put on a pot of coffee. 

She’s searching for a pen when she sees Miller and Monty come out of Miller’s room and head to the back door. She looks away to give them some privacy and that’s when she notices it on the rules in Bellamy’s handwriting.

 

  1. _No one paints the front door* without permission from everyone_



_*again_

  1. _No one leaves Murphy in the house unattended (fuck you)_
  2. _No one discusses house business without all four corners of the square present_
  3. _Octavia does not have permission to throw parties unless everyone, not just Bellamy, says so (fuck you all!!!!!)_
  4. _Ed Sheeran is a dick*_
  5. _No shit-talking each other publically if we become famous_



_*but he does write some pretty epic love songs_

 

Bellamy comes into the kitchen.

“Hey.” He says nervously.

“Hey, sleepy head. I wasn’t expecting you to get up, I was going to bring coffee to you.”

“You were.” He grins.

“I was. But I got distracted.” She points at the list.

He comes up behind her and winds his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

“Love songs huh.” She teases.

“It’s important to be clear.” He mumbles.

“It is.” She agrees leaning back on him.

It is of course at that exact moment that Raven comes in from the lounge and Miller from the back yard.

“Am I still drunk or is this…” Raven says motioning between them.

Clarke looks up at Bellamy, this wasn’t how they planned on telling them but, why keep it a secret.

Clarke nods and she laughs as Miller and Raven exchange a look, then a high five.

Bellamy laughs and says casually, “Looks like someone made an addition to the rules.”

Bellamy and Clarke move to the side, still entwined, as Raven and Miller are grinning walk over to the fridge and read the amendment.

They both smile, recognising the handwriting. There’s a beat then Raven says:

“He’s still a dick though.”

“Yep, still at dick.” Clarke agrees as the four of them stand in front of the fridge grinning as ‘the house with the blue door’ wakes up around them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random I know, but it was an idea that got stuck in my head and here we are. I kind of fell in love with the universe of 'the house with the blue door' so I might revisit it at some point.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think...
> 
> ETA: I don't know what's happened with the formatting, sorry.


End file.
